Temperature
by Rambina
Summary: The surviors are 15 and in High school, I no, it sounds very cliche doesn't it, trust me, It's not. Sana


A/N: Thought of this when listening to Sean paul-Temprature, its a song, and well, you gotta read it, and leave me a review.

This is when they are 15 and in High school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Me no owny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well woman the way they turn cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
hold on, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Well woman the way they turn cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm  
hold on, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..  
Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..

Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you impress out...  
And if you des out a me you fi test out,Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...  
A no lie but we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..

Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show..  
Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaa like you a act shady yo...  
Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...  
My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go...

When you roll with a player like me...with a brother like me girl there is no other  
No need to talk it right here to spark it right here keep it undercover  
From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..  
Everything bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter...

oh oh  
oh oh  
oh oh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia's pov:

James here, sitting next to me in Maths, we got lunch afterwards and then it's back to this hell hole sitting next to the

most gorgeous guy in school, well apart from Jack, but he doesn't have the charm and wit of James, they were friends,

but then James got the girl who Jack had wanted nearly all of his Live, Kate. Me and her used to be friends too, way

back then before she turned all plastic and started hanging out with the girls who spent their lunchtimes in the toilets

brushing their hair and applying make-up, then we sorta lost touch, well I hardly ever saw her, on account of her being in

the bathroom 24/7, but that was way back then. Jack liked her and she knew it, so she got with James, he got her of

course, even at that young age he could get any girl he wanted, Mom said it was on account of the fact that he never had

any parents to lay down the law for him, they died, he never told anyone why but...

Anyway, Here I am sitting here at the back secretly over rejoicing because now this means I can talk to him without

anyone saying ohhhh you luuuuuuuuuuv him, you want to kiiiiiiiiiiss him, you want to maaaaaaaaaaarry him, or ohhhhhh

I'm gonna tell Kate, your in big trouble now, they never did though, they knew what Jack would do to them if they did,

He needn't of bothered protecting me though, It would have happened despite that.

"So Chica, your looking mighty fine today, what are you doing after school?" His long drawl interrupted my thoughts.

"Why should you care? your going out with Kate." I retorted as I went back to my work instead of daydreaming of him

and Jack.

"I was just tryin' t' be nice" rolling out nice so it came out like he was mocking me.

I sigh and tie my hair back, It always got in my eyes when I was bending down. "Fine, but be nice someplace else, I'm

working." He leans back in his chair and studies me for a moment.

"What?" i ask him annoyed now

"Whaaaaaaat? aren't I allowed to be looking at a pretty lady?" He inches closer and smirks at me.

"No your not, especially when your going out with Kate." how many times do I have to remind him, that he can't chat-up

another girl, while tied down to another one.

"Aww come on, I was only having a bit off fun, anyone would take it as a compliment, that I am spending my time on

you when I can have anyone else in this room." He has a point. but i am so not telling him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James pov:

God was she hot, and fit and every other adjective that any other boy would use. and too bad lil Jacko had his eyes on

her, she didn't know that though, she wasn't much interested in boys, But I was gonna change that before the day was

over.

Too bad I was Kate's, but man was that a nice piece of ass sitting next to me. I'll get her, somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia's pov:

God, five minutes to go, I can't wait for lunch, he seemed to shut up and get on with some work, even though I could still

see him sneaking peeks at me through the corners of my eyes.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

Thank God, I never thought it would come. I jump up and stuff my things in my bag, He stays where he is, when

everyone else has moved, now its just us two, alone int the classroom,

"See ya at lunch hey Chica" He drawls, still sitting there, I glance up from putting my stuff in my bag,

"Yeah, maybe." i walk off towards the area of the door, when i hear "I'm dumping Kate." I start to turn, then think about

it and keep walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James pov:

I watch as her sweet ass sways out off the door, i don't know why i said that, she didn't turn though, maybe she didn't

hear.

Well, Know to get the deed over and done with, i walk towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: SSSSsssssoooooooooo R&R people, R&R.


End file.
